


Open me

by Lilia_ula



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Add Demon Porn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Guy Gets the Girl, Ben's POV, Brief Demon Blood, Brief Memory Loss, Cursed objects, Dybbuk Box, F/M, Filthy Smut and SO MUCH ANGST, Generous amounts of demon cum, Graphic Rape/Non-Con demon sex, Incubus Kylo Ren, No HEA, No doing it halfway, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Reads Like A Horror Flick, The truth will NOT set you free, Third Party Witness To Rape, Valentine's Day Gone Off the Rails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/pseuds/Lilia_ula
Summary: There, in the center of the room was a clean, red picnic blanket surrounded by scattered candles. The muscle beneath his eye spasmed as he registered the two abandoned wine glasses, still half-full. A box of chocolates sat beside an uncorked bottle of wine.Amidst all these sweet intentions lay a rustic, ancient-looking wooden box. It lay on its side, lid cracked open.Spent.The little sticky note he’d placed had dislodged when she’d dropped it, her body slumping lifelessly to the floor.The note stared back at him. A little heart and the invitation, written in his own hand:Open me.***
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 52
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	Open me

**Author's Note:**

> Love to the Mods for spearheading this little collection. Your monster enthusiasm was catching and all I needed to plant my freak flag and let it fly. 😜
> 
> Disclaimer: I haven't seen any of the dybbuk movies and have taken ample creative liberties with my envisioning. From what little I've read, the demon herein would likely categorize more as an incubus than a dybbuk.

  
  
  


The darkness was soft and welcoming. It cradled him as he moved, drifting like a lost schooner in a night fog. He didn’t know how long he had been here, or where here was, but that didn’t bother him. He was alone, insulated, safe. 

It was disorienting when a discernable shape drifted into his plane of sight, for he’d assumed that the darkness was his alone. 

Through the veil, he watched the blurry thing move slowly in place. It appeared stationary, unable to drift the way he could. Curious, he moved closer, wanting to see what it was.

It was a pale-gold, its gently curved edges stark against the backdrop of the void. He squinted, drawing nearer. The blurred outline began to gain traction, resolving into a thing he recognized. It was a human body, that of a woman.

He observed this woman for a while, taken aback. She lay in a supine position on her back, legs splayed wide apart. Every now and again, she’d raise her arms and bat clumsily at the air in front of her. Then, they’d slump back to her sides, falling askew.

_Odd that a woman should be here in the dark, naked and alone...or was it?_ He wasn’t sure. His brain was wrapped in darkness sure as his body, and although he could think for himself, reasoning was difficult.

The longer he watched her, the more a feeling of peril impressed itself upon him. 

“Hello?” he called, blinking at the silence. His lips moved but nothing came out. He could see her, but they were separated in some way. A stone of forboding sank in his core as another layer of darkness parted, revealing another detail. Little shockwaves were running through her hips, and her fingers widened every so often, spasming. 

He strayed closer, compelled and unnerved. 

The veil fully parted, making clear the details of her face. 

Another stone settled in his belly, icy-cold. 

She was young, closer to being a girl than a woman. Flushed, youthful cheeks and a faint sprinkling of freckles over the bridge of her nose. Dark, glossy hair. A generous, cupid’s bow mouth. He tilted his head to get a better angle, frowning at the strange tugging sensation in his solar plexus. 

Her eyes were closed, mouth moving every so often as if talking to herself. She appeared to be sleeping, face pinched as if in the middle of a bad dream. It was impossible to tell as she straightened her arms, pushing ineffectively at...nothing. There was nothing there, just the soft, inky darkness all around them.

His disquiet grew as he processed her exposed position, the way her breasts jiggled regularly. _What was happening, was she…?_

He reeled back as a bomb went off in his head, clearing some of the fog: _something was fucking her, and he couldn’t see what it was._ More, she wasn’t awake, and whatever part of awareness she retained was fighting it. 

Something in him squirmed as he looked closer. The girl was slender, and her flat abdomen was marred by a distinct bulge that moved in a singular direction—up toward her navel, down toward her mons. In and out, again and again, working continuously beneath skin and muscle.

He felt himself go pale _. Oh god, this is so fucking wrong..._

The deafness began to recede, ushering in something far worse: the distressed sound of an animal caught. It was the girl. She was keening, each wordless cry synced with the jolts running through her core. 

Dread began its arctic drip as he tried to think of what to do. He could hear, so maybe now, she could hear him too? 

“Girl, please! Wake up—” 

Still, no sound emerged and she made no sign that she’d heard him. They may as well be on two wholly separate planes of existence. _But, she sounded familiar, so familiar_. He frowned in concentration as he inched closer, listening to her voice. All at once, the emptiness in his head was interrupted by a series of random transmissions.

_“...a dybbuk box...claimed it was real...he said not to…so fucking creepy!.._

_“...not sure we should, what if it’s…”_

_“...don’t be silly, of course we’re going to open...s' not real...”_

Snippets of conversation floated through his brain like paper planes, just out of reach. The voices debating were male and female, and the man’s voice sounded...

He frowned as a strange thought occurred— _his. The voice was his._

Again, he tried to speak, desperate to know if the notion was true. Not even a peep emerged—he remained mute in the void.

She, however, was not muted, and the chorus of her moans continued unabated. The desperate sounds she made grew sharper, clearer, each one embedded in the ragged thread of her breath.

Unable to stand watching her any longer, he stumbled forward, determined to try and interrupt whatever thing was happening to her.

He took only two steps before abruptly stopping, his legs, hips, and chest fused in place. His head whipped up, eyes wide with alarm. It was then he spotted the change.

A standing wave of roiling darkness had gathered over the girl. His scalp prickled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he watched it expand and condense, each time gaining a more distinctive form. 

Her eyes remained closed, unaware of the threatening mass that morphed over her. 

There came a tiny wink of metal in the dark. A small silver ring sparkled at the tip of her breast, drawing his eye. Her nipple was pierced, and that _really fucking mattered_ for some reason. 

Again came the tugging, as if a string had been tied to his spine. 

_“...let’s do the left one, over your heart…”_

He was forgetting something vital. _What did these conversations mean and where were they coming from?!_

He grimaced, fingertips pressing hard into his temples. Something danced beyond reach, something that would have to wait as every last thought he had was captured by the dark mass over the girl. It had solidified, forming an immense, humanoid silhouette. Raw panic stabbed at his heart as aureolin eyes winked to life.

_Man-like, but NOT a man…_

It loomed menacingly, a seven-foot-tall travesty of overly-defined muscle. Its corded body gleamed as it worked, the darkness around setting off the burnt red of its skin. Arguably most horrific were its facial features, which were deceptively human. It was a perfect facsimile with ebony-dark hair, a prominent nose and full, almost voluptuous lips. But beneath its dark brows, deep-set eyes burned a ghastly amber. 

If it knew he was there, it paid him no mind. Its attention was wholly focused on fornicating with the sleeping girl, massive hip flexors pumping indolently as it continued to desecrate her. From his angle, he could just glimpse the base of its phallus, twisted with muscle and an obscene red.

_Oh no...nonononooooo…_

The girl stirred with growing awareness, reaching out to claw at its powerful forearms. 

_Oh god, please don’t let her…_

Her eyes cracked open to see—

_—and they were hazel, just like his useless brain knew they would be—and he would’ve given anything to close them again, anything to spare her from—_

—the _thing_ working between her thighs. 

It leered down at its victim, eyes aglow with lecherous delight. 

She froze, a heartbreaking expression of shock on her face. Her eyes were huge as she stared up at it, her limbs quivering like a struck tuning fork.

The creature licked its lips tauntingly. “My sleeping beauty awakens,” it rumbled, arching its back as it gave her body a wicked, emphatic thrust. 

The poor girl’s mouth worked silently, shaking her head in denial. 

It returned her stare with a pleased expression. "Yes, I am real, and this is really happening.”

She blinked furiously, staring down the plane of her own naked body to see it moving inside her.

Revulsion and pity clawed within him as he watched, rooted in silence.

The creature smiled ominously down. “Let me drive it home for you,” it growled, hips staggering before driving deep. It groaned, a rumble like thunder as its head tipped back. He could see that it shivered, muscles finely shaking in apparent ecstasy.

His heart lept into his throat, nearly choking him. _What was it doing to her?!_

The quiet was marred by its uneven breath, joined when she filled her lungs and let out an overdue shriek. “Nooooo!” she wailed, throwing back her head with the force of it. 

That tormented cry ripped through the void, mirroring his own, censored horror. 

At that, the monster laughed, an ugly, caustic sound. Its lips peeled back in a fanged smile as it shoved her knees up, bending her double. “Yessss,” it hissed, leaning its weight down to pin her in place. “Be a good sport and fight, pretty girl. Show me how _alive_ you are.” 

The new position afforded him a clear view of the creature’s appendage, and much as he didn’t want to see, he couldn’t stop himself from looking. Its inhumanly large penis was a brighter red than the rest of it and corded with muscular lobes and bulges. A sizable set of gonads hung between the beast’s legs like some kind of obscene red fruit. 

As horrific as it all was, the most atrocious thing—and he knew he’d remember it till the day he died—was their point of contact. The pink ring of her stretched cunt dripped, oozing as it continued to work its cum into her. The milky substance covered her labia and ran over the perfect globes of her buttocks, her whole groin coated with it. 

He tore his eyes from the sight and retched, nauseous as the thing grunted in obvious pleasure. 

The girl, meanwhile, was making a valiant effort to fight. “Let—me—go,” she yelled, beating in anguish at the slabs of its chest. She was as a kitten fighting a lion, and his eyes prickled as he watched her with a sinking sort of horror. 

He started when the beast acquiesced, withdrawing its bulging phallus. He felt numb watching that length continue to retreat from the girl’s defiled cunt. Its massive, bulbous head stretched her opening impossibly wide before releasing with an obscene squelch. He cringed, hugging himself instinctively. 

Instantly, she was scrambling away, the wet strings of (cum? mucous? slime?) trailing after her. 

Flipping over, she made it to her knees before the thing grabbed her calf, yanking her flat on her stomach. The beast curled over her, gleaming muscles bulging as it growled in her ear. “It’s dirty, what he did,” it said conversationally, keeping above her as she scrambled to evade him. “You know he gave you to me....” 

A whole new disquiet bloomed in his chest. _What was it saying?_

It yanked her hips up and she flinched, her back caving as it licked a line up her spine. 

The creature wedged her thighs apart, utterly dominating her. “An unlooked-for delicacy...” it continued, hips pushing forward, using its fiery cock to stab at her, cruel before giving it to her steadily.

“Served up on a platter,” it rasped, smirking when her initial yelp dissolved into a ragged bid for oxygen.

A long, wet slide later, she was back to slack-jawed, her petite body somehow accommodating nearly all of it.

“And how delicious you are,” the creature said, its voice a frightful, almost affectionate purr as it wound its clawed hand through her hair. It pulled, yanking her head back. With her spine arched, it began to ride her, each connection causing her outthrust breasts to bounce.

Her hair was in the creature's fist, a bridle. Even in the void, it shone, a rich, warm chestnut that pierced through the fog in his mind.

_“...do you like it?...I only took a few inches...it’ll be my ‘college cut’...”_

The truth preened in the corner of his addled mind. He hid his face in his hands, rubbed at his eyes furiously, berated himself...all to no avail. Looking up, he watched in misery as the corruption of the girl continued.

She was overwhelmed and very possibly beyond the breaking point. Her eyes were half-lidded and staring, and she had ceased her pitiful struggles. The creature was well-attuned to its prey and seemed to know. Now, its hands were all over her, deep red against pale, vulnerable skin. 

“Such a good girl, taking it like a champ,” it praised, plumbing her cunt with an ever-quickening series of thrusts. Abruptly, it stilled, one horrendous hand petting her back in a loathsome rendition of soothing. “Just a little more, pet. I believe in a proper...and thorough...initiation.” 

The base of its phallus, which it couldn’t quite fit in, jerked in her flesh. The beast quivered, muscles flexing as it let out a fearsome groan.

From his angle, he could see how its balls moved rhythmically within the red skin of its sac, the protruding root visibly working in time. 

The girl’s eyes rolled back, mouth wide as a series of shocked little whines poured out of her.

He gagged, drowning in revulsion as he watched that bright red atrocity surge over and over, pumping its filth into her.

“Fucking perfect,” it groaned, triumphant as it released her hips.

The girl promptly collapsed, sliding off of its cock, shuddering and twitching as a fresh wave poured out of her violated cunt.

He wanted to cry but couldn’t. There was only shock and horror, all proper reactions arrested by the monstrous spectacle. 

She was a ragdoll, flopping limply when it rolled her over and gathered her up. He could hear her voice, so quiet now. “Please...no more, please. I’ll do anything...just no more."

The creature chuckled, utterly without mercy as it slid her back onto its tireless erection. The stretch wrenched a wordless moan of protest from her. It held her upright against its chest, its eyes casting her face in a jaundiced yellow light. She was slick with sweat, and cum continued to drip steadily from between her glossy thighs. He could see all the little scratches that covered her, so many, mapping out the path of its sharp claws.

“So pretty when you beg, but we’re not through.” 

That assertion sent a surge of adrenaline through him. _No! Fuck! It has to stop!_ his brain howled, electric with need to act but unable to move.

The girl seemed drugged, chest totally exposed as she hung limp in its embrace. It dipped its ferocious head and nuzzled her before opening its mouth. It devoured one breast, then another, leaving a trail of teeth marks.

The thing tongued at her nipple ring, hooking a fang through it and pulling until she reacted with a gasp...

Without thinking about it, his hand drifted up over his left pectoral, absently tracing the tiny ring that matched hers. The left one, the one over his heart.

_“...it’ll only hurt a little...how sexy it’ll be...like promise rings, only modern...”_

No. _No._ This couldn’t be real, had to be some kind of a dream. Again, he tried to turn his back on the horrendous sight, failing. He was rooted in place, bound to witness her plight till the end.

Suddenly, the monster’s head turned and it looked right at him. Its lantern eyes pierced flesh and bone, pinning him as surely as the girl speared on its cock. “Ben,” it called, fixing him with a sly, nightmarish smile. 

He recoiled, would have fallen over if his legs weren’t rooted in place. _It knew he was here._ More frightening yet was the sound of that deep, inhuman growl, purporting to name him.

_B-Ben?? Is that—is that ME?_

_Please, no._ He pinched his eyes shut. Trapped, unable to flee.

It only laughed in a parody of mirth, its powerful hips ceasing to pump. “Don’t look away, boy—it’s time to cut your teeth.”

The girl in its arms stirred, pushing weakly at her captor. “Ben?” she slurred. 

The name burned, turning him inside out. 

_Could she be? Could she—?_

With terrifying speed, it all came crashing down. _The rundown antique storefront across the street from the cemetery. The rough-hewn wooden box he’d bought as a gag gift for his girlfriend. The way he’d stealthily broken into the abandoned old house on E. Laurel, setting up wine and candles for a Valentine's Day surprise._

_Oh god_ — _R E Y—_

Ben choked, incoherent as the memories kept flooding. 

He remembered spreading out the thick, red blanket and pillows on the floor, remembered the giddy feeling as he examined his handiwork. _Rey’ll freak over this...so fucking perfect for a horror fan…_

And there she was, clear as crystal in his mind’s eye—sitting cross-legged on his blanket, wine glass half-drained, empty brown chocolate wrappers scattered around her. The dybbuk box was in her hands, her beautiful face drawn as she stared down at it. 

Ben began to sob, blubbering mindlessly as he saw what was coming.

_“Are you actually worried? You?! Oh, baby...you’ve read too many books, seen too many movies...that stuff isn’t real, it’s all just meant to be a joke. Here, give it to me...I’ll show you…”_

_“No! It’s my gift—I’ll open it…”_

The truth splintered through his head like a backfiring cannon. _It was REY, his girl, his beloved— and this DEMON had her in its clutches because of HIM._

“REEEYYYYY!” he roared, her name ejecting in a spray of spittle.

Her body was relaxing, eyes getting drowsy.

“Nooo! Rey, fight it! Oh god, Rey— _I’m so sorry_ —” 

The beast smiled, saying nothing.

Using a clawed thumb, it pricked its index finger. Black blood flowed, and with it, the creature drew a symbol on Rey’s forehead: שלי 

It meant nothing to him. What he _did_ understand was the horrendous turn things were taking. 

Ben beat at his own legs and hips, trying to break free as the monster slipped its finger in Rey’s mouth. The lips he’d worshiped reverently now pursed around that monstrous digit, sucking tentatively. 

The grimace on her face gentled, melting away as she nursed at the cut on its finger. 

His heart began to fray, coming apart at the seams. “Oh god, no, Rey—don’t!” he bawled, muscles cramping with strain as he fought to reach her. “Fucking-don’t, don’t give in to it— _please!_ Oh god, please—forgive—”

“She can’t hear you,” the demon said, slowly backing away into the dark. 

Cradled in its red embrace, Rey looked heartbreakingly frail; a doll in the arms of a monster. Her head lolled and she gazed at him, a cryptic smile on her lips as she faded from view.

The demon’s brash, golden eyes watched him before they, too, winked out.

Released at last, he crumpled into a ball of living agony. Four words cut through his fading consciousness:

_“She is with me.”_

* * *

  
  
  


A sideways world of dingy light greeted him. Eyes still unfocused, he shot to his feet, slipping and crashing back to the floor. Splinters lodged in his palm as he scurried backward on all fours, his brain frantically trying to make sense of things.

He crouched in the middle of a long-abandoned living room, muscles twitching at random. Furniture from another era lay in various states of decay, and a thick layer of dust lay over everything...everything but one.

There, in the center of the room was a clean, red picnic blanket surrounded by scattered candles. The muscle beneath his eye spasmed as he registered the two abandoned wine glasses, still half-full. A box of chocolates sat beside an uncorked bottle of wine. 

Amidst all these sweet intentions lay a rustic, ancient-looking wooden box. It lay on its side, open. _Spent_. The little sticky note he’d placed had dislodged when she’d dropped it, her body slumping lifelessly to the floor. 

The note stared back at him. A little heart and the invitation, written in his own hand:

_Open me._

  
  
***  
  
  


Fic inspired heavily by this shot, courtesy of an unknown photographer:

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Glossary: 
> 
> Dybbuk: A dybbuk is a concept from Jewish mythology and concerns a restless, usually malicious, spirit said to be able to haunt and even possess the living.
> 
> שלי: Hebrew for “mine”
> 
> Where do we come up with this crazy highly charged shit, you ask? Music and imagery—the perfect conveyors of inspiration. I listened to “Staring at the Sun” and “You’re Mine” on repeat for this. 
> 
> Demon Kylo’s dick courtesy of Bad Dragon, home of every toy you never knew you wanted. 
> 
> This one, in particular, only an awful lot longer:
> 
> 😳 😘


End file.
